Entre les deux, mon coeur balance
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: A deux heures du match le plus important de sa carrière de professionnel, James est anxieux... Lily saura t elle le rassurer ? Pas si sûr...


**Petit mot d'avant match par Mimi **: Tutututu ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention en réponse au défi de Décembre des dieux du stade sur le thème "Brioche". Je n'ai pas pu résister à en faire un James/Lily, qui je l'espère, vous plaira ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu mon dernier petit OS sur ces deux-là... Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de peur qu'elles ne vous parviennent pas à cause des bugs. Je le ferais dès que possible :)

**Disclaimer :** James, Lily, Sirius (oui, oui, encore lui ! Non non, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher o.O) et le Quidditch sont la propriété de cette très chère JK Rowling, qui a gentiment accepté de nous les prêter !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les deux, mon coeur balance **

Un pas.

_Inspirer._

Deux pas.

_Expirer._

Trois pas.

_Inspirer._

Et de quatre.

_Expirer._

Cinq pas.

_Inspirer._

Et de six.

_Expirer._

« Hé, vieux, ça va pas ? »

Je tourne la tête vers Sirius, qui vient d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses iris gris me fixent, l'air inquiet. Sans répondre, je reprends mon tour de la pièce, fébrilement.

Sept petits pas.

_Inspirer._

Et de huit.

_Expirer._

Neuf pas.

_Inspirer._

Dix pas.

_Expir…_

« James ?! »

Absorbé dans mon rituel ridicule, Sirius m'a saisi par les épaules, m'interrompant dans une expression tout aussi ridicule. Je referme la bouche, restée ouverte à la suite d'une profonde inspiration, avant de la rouvrir, irrité :

« J'ai besoin de calme ! »

Sirius me toise d'un regard dédaigneux pour me signifier clairement qu'il n'en a cure. Je m'arrête donc de marcher pour me planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, tel Lily lorsqu'elle est en colère. Assis nonchalamment ainsi sur le banc du vestiaire vide, il semble penser la même chose que moi, au vu de son regard amusé.

« Allez Jamesie, stresse pas comme ça ! » s'esclaffe-t-il d'une voix railleuse.

Je le fusille du regard, incrédule.

«_ Ne stresse pas comme ça ! _» répété-je, la voix haut perchée. « Voyons James ! Ce match est simplement LE match de ta carrière ! Simplement ! Reste calme, zen et tout se passera bien ! »

Son éclat de rire parvint à mes oreilles alors que je tape du pied furieusement sur le sol.

« Tu as très bien appris la leçon, mon vieux ! » commente-t-il, l'air infiniment heureux. « C'est Lily qui t'a fait réciter ? »

Idiot. Je reprends le tour du vestiaire en cent pas.

« Mais que dis-je ? » s'exclame soudain Sirius en se tapant théâtralement le front.

Je me tourne vers lui, la mine interrogative. Il sourit stupidement, l'air mutin.

« Vous avez sans doute des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire ! »

Rappelez-moi rapidement pourquoi cet « homme » est mon meilleur ami ? J'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois. Il continue de me sourire, l'air pervers en hochant régulièrement la tête.

« Allez James, sois pas si stressé ! Ce n'est qu'un match… Un match de plus. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir… » finit-il par dire après un instant de silence confortable, ponctué par le bruit de mes pas sur le sol.

Je m'arrête une fois de plus, effaré. Je l'entends déjà me dire…

« … comme toujours ! »

Sa voix joyeuse résonne en un écho creux dans la pièce où nous sommes seuls. Mes poings sont crispés sur le tissu de ma tenue neuve, d'un bleu pâle. Je suis sur le point de laisser exploser le stress qui me taraude depuis le début de la matinée, mais Sirius lève une main devant son visage en signe de paix.

« D'accord, c'est ton premier match dans cette équipe. Ok, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves. Oui, je sais que tu n'as pas pu t'entraîner comme tu le souhaitais. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu te prévenir plus tôt qu'ils avaient besoin de toi pour remplacer Galeter aujourd'hui… Mais ce n'est qu'un match, Corny ! Un simple match. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il croit, il n'a absolument rien compris. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler, vraiment…

« - Un SIMPLE match, tu dis ? Un match comme les autres, entre amis, à Poudlard hein ?

- T'es sur les nerfs, vieux… lance-t-il d'une voix hésitante en se levant.

- SUR LES NERFS ? Je suis sur les nerfs ? Non mais… mais… C'est le match de ma vie… Le match de ma vie ! Ma première vraie chance… et tu me demandes si je suis sur les nerfs ? »

J'éclate d'un grand rire nerveux.

« Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation. »

Le ton posé sur lequel il parle, me donne envie de le… de le…

Je me remets à marcher.

Sirius continue de m'observer, debout, à l'endroit où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Je m'apprête à parler pour lui demander de sortir, histoire d'être un peu seul, lorsque le bruit d'une poignée que l'on tourne me parvint. Le temps que je me tourne vers la porte, je vois un sourire naître sur le visage de mon ami.

« Bon courage ! »

Il me donne une grande tape fraternelle dans le dos, me faisant vaciller vers l'avant tant je ne m'y attends pas. Avant de heurter le sol, une tignasse de cheveux roux apparaît dans mon champ de vision, mais je n'ai pas le temps de croiser les yeux verts de Lily que je m'écrase platement sur le sol. Dans un geste désespéré, je pose ma tête à même le sol et plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles. Sirius est hilare, je l'entends, mais je n'ai même plus envie de le sermonner. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable comme ça.

« James, lève-toi, s'il te plait. »

La voix autoritaire, mais calme, de Lily me fait revenir sur terre. Je me relève rapidement, les joues rouges. Sirius s'est dirigé vers la porte pendant que je touchais le fond et nous fait un signe de la main, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« Je serais là pour t'encourager, vieux ! »

Je hoche la tête dans un geste automatique, reprenant mon rituel là où je l'avais laissé. Alors que je marche d'un pas fiévreux, j'essaye de ne pas jeter des coups d'œil systématiques vers Lily. Elle semble un peu faible et son teint est laiteux. Des cernes bleutés naissent sous ses yeux, conséquence sans aucun doute du virus qu'elle semble avoir attrapé depuis quelques jours et qui la réveille de bonne heure chaque matin. Elle croit que je ne l'entends pas se réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle surprend un de mes regards, elle me sourit malicieusement.

« James, tu devrais te calmer. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Me calmer ? Quelle idée !

« Je suis parfaitement calme. »

Je m'arrête face à mon casier que j'ouvre pour farfouiller dedans. Je ne cherche rien en particulier mais je vois d'ici le sourire et l'expression de Lily… Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi tout cela me met dans un tel état. Elle a toujours pensé que seul un examen important pouvait mettre une personne censée dans un état de stress insurmontable. Ce doit être une idée purement féminine ça. Ou simplement une idée de Lily. Sans doute.

Je sens ses deux mains se faufiler un passage au niveau de ma taille et m'encercler doucement. Je souris.

« - On avait dit que tu ne devais pas stresser… me dit-elle, désapprobatrice en serrant plus fort ces bras autour de mon torse.

- On avait dit… »

Je me retourne pour la regarder en face. Elle se niche dans les bras que je lui ouvre et pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Tendrement, je lui caresse les cheveux.

« - Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes qui ne causeraient aucune montée de stress chez toi, affirme-t-elle au bout d'un moment sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mmm… »

Le nez dans ses cheveux parfumés, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme réponse. Etre amoureux me prend vraisemblablement tout le bon sens que j'ai cru accumuler pendant des années d'apprentissage. Etre marié me rend d'autant plus idiot. Effrayant, tout de même. Je relève la tête.

« - Quel genre de choses ? demandé-je avec un sourire.

- Mmm… Certaines choses. »

Une de ses mains baladeuses se promène sur mes fesses, l'air de rien. J'essaye de ne pas y faire attention et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Dis toujours. »

Elle me sourit, mystérieuse avant de déclarer :

« J'ai envie d'une brioche. »

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. En quoi cela doit-il être un facteur de stress pour moi ? Elle reprend sa place dans le creux de mon épaule et je la sens sourire contre ma peau. Les messages codés, je n'ai jamais été le meilleur pour les décrypter. Mais Lily a toujours eu une forte tendance à en user pour me signifier quelque chose. Fâcheuse tendance sans aucun doute.

« - Et ? dis-je, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre.

- J'ai envie d'une brioche, voilà tout. »

Elle prend l'une de mes mains sagement posée sur sa taille et la fait passer sous la couche de vêtement qui la recouvre. Au contact de la peau froide de ma main sur son ventre, elle frissonne et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je ne comprends pas.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Lily ? »

Elle s'écarte de moi, souriante. Je retire ma main de son ventre, qu'elle me désigne une nouvelle fois.

« James, ne sois pas idiot… »

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Peut-être est-elle encore malade ?

« Les nausées… »

Elle grimace. Les nausées. Ses nausées matinales ? Oui, et alors… ?

« Mon ventre. »

C'est à mon tour de grimacer. Je suis perdu maintenant. Entre le stress qui me ronge alors que dans moins de deux heures je vais jouer le premier vrai match de Quidditch avec les Flèches d'Appleby ou l'incompréhension face aux phrases nominales de ma femme, j'hésite.

« J'ai envie… de brioches. »

Brioche. Nausées. Ventre. Brioche.

J'ouvre la bouche alors que la révélation détournée me frappe de plein fouet. Lily a l'air anxieux mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Nausées. Ventre. Brioche.

Elle semble être en train de me dire que…

« Tu es enceinte ? » demandé-je d'une voix guttural, à mille lieux de la mienne.

Lily semble d'autant plus effarée au son de ma voix mais hoche tout de même la tête. Je me balance d'une jambe sur l'autre, incertain, avant de sourire timidement. Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'air aussi crispé que je le suis à l'intérieur mais Lily parait légèrement rassurée lorsqu'elle se blottit de nouveau contre moi.

Entre le stress qui me taraude à moins de deux heures de mon premier match professionnel et celui qui me submerge à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, je ne sais pas lequel est pire. J'hésite encore.

* * *

_Oui, je sais que j'ai des idées tordues et que le thème "Brioche" était loin, loin de ce qu'on aurait pu attendre... mais je suis comme ça, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire les idées tordues qui me viennent en tête XDD _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir :) _


End file.
